This invention relates generally to retaining rings and more particularly to retaining rings made from an elongate flat strip which is coiled upon itself and formed into a wave configuration.
Retaining rings are widely used in many fields to retain working elements on either shafts or within cylinder bores. When retaining rings are used on cylindrical shafts to retain a plurality of working elements assembled thereon, it is desirable that such rings retain the elements in their specific working positions on the shaft by applying a substantial pressure on the elements. The shaft elements, however, may be manufactured with a tolerance; that is the elements may either exceed their specified nominal longitudinal distance or be slightly thereunder. In the first instance where the shaft elements are oversized, the shaft elements will intrude into the retaining ring location on the shaft. In the second instance where the shaft elements are undersized, the retaining ring may not bear against the elements and thus the elements may travel along the shaft. Therefore, it is necessary in the prior art that retaining ring grooves be located in a precise position on the working member.
Typically, circular retaining rings are held in position in a circumferential channel on a shaft. These circular retainer rings should preferably exert a uniform pressure on the shaft elements around the entire circumference of the shaft to prevent any radial misalignment between the shaft elements and the binding thereof. Prior attempts to achieve this pressure have utilized retaining rings having a dished-type configuration, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,508, wherein the outer edge of the ring which engages the shaft components is offset from the ring's inner edge. Retaining rings of this type require a particular configuration of the shaft channel or groove such as the beveled groove shown therein, so as to provide proper positioning for the retaining ring against the shaft elements. Retaining rings which sit in non-rectangular grooves, such as beveled grooves, are more likely to undergo ring shear than those in rectangular grooves, and are likely to "ride" out of those grooves.
In a retaining ring incorporating the principles of the present invention a circular retaining ring is formed from a flat wire strip into a continuous circular and substantially sinusoidal wavepath in which successive wave crests and troughs include load supporting shoulders which engage the working elements and a radial wall of the groove of the working member. The ring contains a minimum of three waves equidistantly spaced on the wavepath to ensure uniform abutting engagement with the groove and the working element.
The present invention is directed to a construction which avoids the abovementioned shortcomings.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved retaining ring for use on axial shafts or in cylinder bores.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiturn retaining ring which applies a uniform pressure on working elements which are over or under dimensioned.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a retaining ring in the form of a multiturn waved ring having a series of waves which include shoulder portions which abut against the working element and the retaining ring groove.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a waved retaining ring which exerts a uniform pressure on working elements.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a compressible retaining ring for use in an annular rectangular groove which ring is capable of a preselected amount of deflection, thereby eliminating the need for precise positioning of the groove with respect to the working elements.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.